Sonic Escapade
by Unknown Productions
Summary: An asteroid comparable to the moon in about to collide with the Earth, can Sonic and Shadow stop it? Only with a laser from Robotnik's new "Omega Egg".


SONIC ESCAPADE  
  
  
EARTH ZONE  
ACT1: THE ASTEROID  
  
  
  
We all know him, who doesn't? The famous, legendary, Sonic the Hedgehog, chronologically speaking this is 5 years after Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic was enjoying his 21st birthday in his nice beach home somewhere in a Station Square. Sitting in a beach chair, eating chili dogs, and getting a tan no one would notice, then his 'assistant', Tonya,  
a green hedgehog, sat down next to him, "Would you like your massage now, Mr. H?" Sonic turned his head in the other direction and pulled some money out of his 'pocket' which we all know is some sort of weird skin flap. "Here, babe. Go have some fun." Without as much as a word, Tonya left and Sonic enjoyed the rays.   
Meanwhile, at Tail's: the happy-go-lucky-two-tailed-fox-scientist-boy genius's lab in the Mystic Ruins, he was concerned about something he had been observing for the past week or so, "Oh, man! It's getting closer, what am I going to do? Evacuate? No, not enough time, destroy it? No, it's so incredibly dense Earth weapons can't harm it, alert the humans? Nah, don't need more panic than there already is." Tails began to pace around him lab, "What do you do when pure logic won't do? Wait, that's it! Call Sonic!" The next day Sonic woke to the sound of a phone ringing, even though there was one right next to his bed, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone, "The way-past-cool aint-no-fool hedgehog is at your service, how may I help you?"   
Tails could barely hold the phone steady "Sonic! Its tails, no time to explain; just get over the Mystic Ruins as fast as you can!" Sonic, of course, saw no need to hurry, "Just relax, lil' buddy. I'll take the train and be there by the afternoon."  
"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!!!" Shouted Tails over the phone, "Use the chaos emeralds and jet over here, it's faster!" Sonic hesitated, "I don't know, Tails. The emeralds are pretty powerful, I'd hate to use them if it wasn't an emergency…"  
"Sonic? What happened to the 'take all risks' and 'no fear' hedgehog I used to hang out with? Besides, this IS an emergency! Earth depends on you getting here A.S.A.P! Got to go, I need to get some stuff ready for your arrival. See ya!" Tails hung up and continued his work, Sonic sat on his bed and thought for about a tenth of a second, then opened his drawer, he looked behind his many pairs of socks until he found the chaos emeralds, perfectly shaped, each the height and width of a button. Sonic had a wrist device that had 7 circles on the outer rim, an emerald fit perfectly in each hole, it sealed than began to glow.  
"Time to go super!" said Sonic, he pressed a special activation button, his fur turned a bright shimmering yellow, his spines stood on end, and his eyes glowed an emerald green. He'd never quite gotten used to being Super Sonic, the slightest effort of movement sent him speeding forward, "I need to get out of the house before I wreck something." He moved lightning fast step by lightning fast step towards the sliding glass door, straining to hold back his speed, he finally reached it and tried to open it. CRASH!! He the entire sliding glass door flying into the kitchen, the emeralds also increase strength too.   
Griping about how much it would got to fix the kitchen wall, he finally made it to a beach shore, "Now, if I'm here. Mystic ruins should be…there!" he crouched down, and with a slight push of from the ground he was sent speeding across the water, he threw his arms and feet out behind him, the pure energy made him fly, his feet no longer needed to touch the waters. After about a second or so of moving at light-speed Mystic Ruins finally came in view, the chaos emerald energy had worn off and Sonic returned to his normal state, a blue hedgehog, he ran into Tails' lab and looked around for Tails, he found him at a terminal, "Hey lil' brother, how's it going? What's this big emergency you keep talkin' about?"  
Tails continued to type but took a small pause from his terminal, "A large object is coming towards Earth, it's only a little smaller than our own moon!"  
"Whoa, that's one heck of an asteroid!" stated Sonic, "I'm not sure it is an asteroid, or even a meteor." Tails said, "But some sort of silicon based life-form, it feeds of planets, none of our weapons can stop it. It's up to you, Sonic!" Sonic made a 'time-out' signal with his hands, "Wait a sec, nuclear missiles and high explosives cant stop this thing, and you expect ME to be able to do something? Whadda you me to do, jump on it?"  
"Let's try to stay serious, Sonic."   
There was a pause as Sonic and Tails just stared at each other. Sonic made some gestures with his hand symbolizing he was clueless, this happened often. "Sonic, it's not going to be easy, but here's what you have to do, after Robotnik's 'Death Egg' was destroyed, he made a new one, the 'Omega Egg'. It's equipped with a ultra-violet laser, the highest laser frequency known on Earth. He doesn't have the guts to use it on Earth, but we need it to destroy that creature!"  
"Whoa, Tails. Hate to put a damper on your plans but I had to take a leap of faith off of sky sanctuary just to GET on the Death Egg, even then it was in Earth's sky, how do you expect me to get to the Omega Egg that's way out in orbit?" Tails pressed some buttons and a 3-D representation of a long ramp going into the sky appeared. "Sonic, say hello to the Astro-Ramp. The first part is a frictionless surface that stretched a mile into the sky at a slanted angle, since that is more efficient than going straight up, after that it turned into four laser strands going a few more miles up. You get into a pod at the pod at the bottom; it's also frictionless on the outside. The pod is launched up to the laser strands, the pod gets destroyed at this point..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, aren't I IN this pod?" asked Sonic, "Well, yes. But before is hits the strands the front part breaks off and you use the momentum to run up the strands, you'll be moving so fast they won't hurt you, but work as a bridge to the atmosphere, once you reach escape velocity…"  
"Hold it, 'escape velocity'?" inquired Sonic.   
"Couple thousands miles-per-hour, nothing you can't handle. Anyway, at escape velocity you leap through the atmosphere, don't worry, if not your speed your suit will protect you, and you head to the Omega Egg using your jet pack." Sonic gave a thumbs-up "Great plan, when do we do it?" he asked, Tails did some more calculations "Well, the creature's getting closer, too close. We can't wait much long, the Omega Egg will be close enough at about 2:34 and 49 seconds this afternoon." Sonic realized, "So that's why you wanted me here so soon." Tails nodded, "Everything's ready for you, you just need to suit up." Tails opened a small suitcase and pulled out a silver space suit, and a hedgehog-head shaped helmet, with flexibility for Sonic's hair, Sonic went into a back room and put it on, "How do I look?" he asked, Tails gave a thumbs-up, "Cool, way past cool."   
Tails lead Sonic to a large open area on the island, Sonic couldn't see anything except green grass, "Uh, buddy, where's the ramp?" Tails grinned and pressed a button on a remote control, the ground seemed to break in half, everything shook, the Astro-Ramp rose out of the ground, the ramp extended into the sky and then the laser strands shot into the blue, so far up they couldn't be seen, Tails and Sonic gazed in wide-eyed wonder and the colossal device, "Ready to go?" asked Tails, Sonic laughed,   
"Am I ever NOT?"   
  
  
EARTH ZONE  
ACT 2: ASTRO RAMP  
  
  
  
Sonic held his helmet under his arm, "Well, are you two finished staring at it so we can go?" asked a voice, Sonic turned "Knuckles?" everyone's favorite echidna shrugged, "Guilty as charged, Tail's, fill him in." Sonic turned to tails, "As you can imagine it took quite some time to finish this, almost a whole week. When I was done I'd forgotten the thing I needed most: a launcher! Fortunately Knuckle's agreed to lend his awesome strength to 'manually' send you into space."  
"You won't succeed."   
All three turned, it was Shadow the hedgehog, that red and black menace survived Sonic Adventure 2 by using his ability 'chaos control' to transport him out of danger at the last second, ever since he'd been a pain in the neck. "What do you want?" demanded Sonic, clenching his fist, "To watch you all fail miserably, if your little two-tailed fox friend had any REAL sense he would've sent me." Knuckle's stepped forward, "Jealous, huh? Well you just back off, got it?" Shadow laughed, "Trust me my temperamental red friend, I am not jealous, who on Earth could be jealous of an immature blue excuse for a hedgehog, you'll never reach escape velocity. This should be quite interesting to watch, consider me 'moral support'."   
Sonic was just about to start a fight but Tails grabbed him by the arm, "Not now, Sonic! We have to hurry, 2 minutes until launch!" Sonic put on his helmet and entered the pad through a hole in the top, there wasn't much inside, just a seat, bars to hold on to, and a black screen, Tails communicated via terminal, Tails appeared in the black screen, "Okay Sonic, this screen will show your status, watch it closely. When you get close to the laser strands the front will blow off, you'll have about 6.4 seconds to jump to the strands and start running, and from there about 3 minutes to reach escape velocity, I'll communicate by sending messages straight to your suit, good luck big brother." Sonic gave a cheesy salute and held on.  
Tails moved to the console and began pressing buttons, "Everything's ready, and Knuckles?" Knuckles was stretching and exercising, "Ready as I'll ever be. It's up to you, Sonic, we're counting on you." Tails pulled a lever and the restraints holding the pod is place let go, it slowly spun around in a circle on the frictionless surface. On the back was a key spot of friction where Knuckles could hit it, "Okay Knux, the frictionless surface should make this easy for you, but give it as much wham as you can!" Knuckles nodded and clasped his hands together, in the pod a timer appeared in front of Sonic, "Oh man, at least if I don't make it I won't have to pay for the sliding glass door." Tails began to sweat, "Ten…nine…eight…seven…" Knuckles got worked up and practiced his swing, he too counted along with the timer "Six…five…four…" Sonic gave the bars an extra squeeze and finished of the countdown "Three…. two…. ONE!!" Tails quickly span to Knuckles, "NOW MAN! NOW!!!"   
Knuckles span around, building up momentum and power, and hit the pod, there was a mighty POW as the pod was sent flying up the ramp! "YESSS!!!" Cheered Shadow, Knuckle's and Tails looked at him in confused, Shadow pulled down his arm, "…though I doubt he'll make it all the way." Being frictionless, Sonic only gained speed up the ramp, and gravity did little if anything to slow him down, "He's coming up to the laser strands, Sonic never was good with coordination, but right now I'm betting on it." Sonic looked at his black screen, it showed a 3d view of his pod reaching the end of the ramp, the front blew off right on schedule, Sonic struggled to pull himself to the front, he saw a small wall, that would stop (and destroy) the pad and send him flying, he braced himself. "I AM UP…OVER…" he had the wall and by giving himself a little push was sent flying to the strands, "AND OUTTA HERE!!"   
He started running in mid air and hit the strands perfectly, not head-on but on an angle so he could run up them. "How's he doing?" asked Knuckles, "Well, he's moving at about 50 kilometers-per-second, given three minutes…if he keeps his pace he should make it." Shadow pointed at the screen, "So much for that." Tails turned, "40 KPS, 20 KPS, what's happening up there!" Tails activated the com- link; they heard a bunch of panting and wheezing, "Sonic! What's going on! You're slowing down!" Sonic struggled to breathe, "Sorry dude (pant), but I'm still a living thing, I (pant) don't know how much longer (pant) I can keep this up!" Shadow scoffed, "I wouldn't have tired out." Knuckles turned to him angrily, "No, you just wouldn't have told us."  
Tails squeezed the communicator, "Come on, big bro! We're all depending on you! Hang in there!" Sonic tried to speed up, "21…23… it's moving back and forth from 26 to 27 KPH, and he's almost at the end of the ramp!" informed Tails. Even Shadow was tense, Fools, he thought, They should have sent me, now that the pod's been destroyed that little fox might've just doomed us all…wait. He took something out of his pocket; there might still be a chance!  
It was the Supreme Emerald, it had the power of all the chaos Emeralds combined, allowing instant transformation to Super mode, Now I just have to give it to Sonic… he held it up, Knuckles turned, "Wha? A chaos emerald? Give that here!" Shadow pushed Knuckles down, "CHAOS CONTROL!!" he shouted, his voice seemed to echo and in a flash he disappeared. Everything froze and was covered by a shade of blue; he saw Knuckles froze in a leaping position, and Tails frozen in shock. He aimed himself to where Sonic was and with mere thought zapped to that point, time started back up again.  
Shadow's Hover-skates didn't work on the laser strands, he was moving with pure chaos energy, "SONIC!!!" he shouted, his voice was very faint, but he managed to capture Sonic's attention. He picked up speed, "What the heck does he thinks he's doin'? Wait a sec', the Supreme emerald? I get it!" Sonic slowed down just enough to grab the emerald, Shadow quickly rolled away from the lasers and by putting his skates to full blast, descended at a safe speed to the ground. He went back over to where Knuckle's and Tails were, "What would you do without me?" he gloated.  
Sonic struggled to bring the emerald in front of himself, "Let's go Super-Supreme!" he shouted, there was a blinding flash of yellow light, and Sonic once again transformed, he no longer needed to run, and speed up the ramp. Back at the bottom Tails and Knuckles were eager for information "Well, how's he doing?" Tails read the rapidly rising numbers, "50 KPH, no, wait! 500! 5000! 10,000 KILOMETERS-PER-HOUR!!! Uh oh." Knuckle's jaw dropped, "What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Tails turned to face them, "The chaos energy is warping the laser strands! I've tried to raise the frequency but it's not working, unless he reaches escape velocity the bridge will collapsed and he's history!"   
Sonic noticed the fizzling laser strands, "Don't worry, a little extra juice and it won't matter." He harnessed more energy and went faster, power charts dropped on Tail's terminal, "The strands are failing! Sonic only has a few seconds to reach the end of the bridge and get to escape velocity before the collapse!" the bridge started fizzling even more, Sonic even thought he felt a slight drop in altitude, he tried to go faster, "Oh no! They're deactivating!" shouted Tails, starting from the bottom the beam up to Sonic, with nothing holding him back he went at maximum speed, "Let's juice and jam!" he shouted, the beams closed in, seconds away from the end, there! "Jump, Sonic!" Shouted Tails into the com-link, "JUUUUUUMP!!!"   
Sonic reached the end and with a small push-off he flew into the atmosphere, like Tails said his suit protected him, back down of Earth everything was silent, all they could hear was the burning sound of Sonic moving through the atmosphere. Then all of a sudden, silence, Tails nervously pulled up the com-link, "S...Sonic? You there, buddy?" for a few nerve-racking seconds there was silence, and then,  
"I'm seein' stars, baby!" shouted Sonic.  
"YEAH!!! HE MADE IT!!!" shouted Tails, "ALL RIGHT!!" cheered Knuckles, even Shadow couldn't help but crack a smile, "Well, it's thanks to me, anyway."   
  
OMEGA EGG ZONE  
ACT 1: THE OMEGA EGG  
  
  
  
Sonic's supreme power deactivated, he relied purely on his jet pack, "Hey, where's the comet-beast thingy?" he asked, looking around, Tails appeared in the lower-right corner of Sonic's helmet screen, "It's about 3 hours away, but that's not your target right now, listen, the Omega Egg should be up, and a little to your right." Sonic tilted himself backwards and twisted to the right, he saw the Omega Egg, "It's it my sight, lil' brother. Now what?"   
"Okay, activate your jet-pack for about 6 seconds in the direction of the Omega Egg, after the 6 seconds are up let go of the trigger, the momentum alone will get you there." Sonic once again followed order; he pulled a special trigger and propelled himself toward the Omega Egg, "Uh, and one question, Tails." Tails got closer to the com-link, "What?"  
"HOW DO YOU STOP!?!" Sonic slammed face first into the Omega Egg, its size was huge, it seemed to span infinitely, like a horizon. "Nice, where to now, T?" Tails scanned the Omega Egg, "According to my scans there should be a port about 12 yards above you. Don't just push off, the surface is slanted and you don't want to waste jetpack fuel. Time to climb, man." Sonic carefully crawled up the surface of the Omega Egg, all of a sudden he heard a strange whirring sound, four turrets appeared, each on opposing sides, then began to fire and diagonal angles, Sonic was in so immediate danger, but passage to the port just got a whole lot more interesting.  
He came up to the intersection of the first two laser blasts, he had to time this perfectly, he let loose his feet from the surface and by using a convenient knob he hurled himself over the lasers and landed square on his feet. Now he could easily walk up the Omega Egg, unfortunately the turrets weren't fixated in place as he once thought and turned to him, they fired, Sonic clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, "Hey, I'm not dead!" he looked around, he was trapped in a perfect diamond of laser around his waist, the slightest movement would destroy his suit, "Uh, Tails? …HELP!!!"  
Tails got a visual via a camera on the top of Sonic's helmet and saw the situation, "Hmm, any ideas?" he asked, Sonic gritted his teeth, "If I HAD any ideas I WOULDN'T have ASKED YOU!!!" Tails turned to Knuckles and Shadow, "Well, guys? I could use some help here!" Knuckles walked around trying to think of something, Shadow pretended not to care, be he too tried to come up with a plan. Shadow walked up and took the com-link from Tails, "Sonic, it's me, Shadow. You've got one chance, how close are the lasers?" Sonic looked around, "I have about an inch and a half from each laser to my suit, but I think they're closing in!" Shadow sighed, "Listen carefully, make a small jump until you're on you're toes, from there you'll be able to crouch down enough to leap out of the diamond."  
"And then what?" asked Sonic, Shadow grinned, "Then you're on your own. Bye." He handed the com-link back to Tails, "I can't say much but I agree with Shadow, Sonic. Try it." Shadow crossed his arms, "He will not try, he will succeed; my plans never fail." Sonic was sure now, the laser were closing in, he slid one foot at a time onto his toes, and with a small crouch and jump leapt out of the diamond, "Yeah!" he shouted making a victory gesture, then the turrets pointed up at him "Uh oh, bad move man! Mondo bad move! Tails!" Tails saw the laser slowly move up towards Sonic, "Activate your jetpack, now!" Sonic squeezed the trigger for dear life and blasted into the port just before the lasers fired. Seeing there was no target, the lasers went back into the hull of the ship, in the port everything was dark except for occasional beats of red, then there was a strange sizzling and Sonic fell to the ground, one thing came to mind, "Gravity control."   
He figured if this part of the ship was important enough for gravity it was important enough for air, right? He took off the helmet, it stank a little, but it was breathable, "Where to now Tails?" asked Sonic, the little screen of Tails started to get fizzy, "We (kssh) force-field (chirp) can't communicate (fizzle)" Sonic tapped his com-link, "Tails? Speak to me, lil buddy!" it continued to fizz, "Find (snap!) Laser and destroy (whirr) monster! Good luck, Sonic! (Beep!)" With a final beep the picture went dead, followed by the sound, "Looks like I'm on my own."   
"What happened?" asked Shadow, Knuckles turned to him, "Why Shadow, I do say, you actually seem concerned." Shadow turned his head, "My concern is for Earth's welfare, not Sonic!" Tails pressed some buttons, "Robotnik has some sort of field around the ship, and now that Sonic is inside we can't talk to him anymore, I'll see if I can't break through it somehow." Shadow looked up at the darkening sky, "That imbecile better not screw things up or I'm going to be quite put off with him."  
Sonic looked around, peeking around every corner before he moved, "If I heard Tails right, I need to find that laser and use it to destroy that thing, and maybe afterwards I'll destroy IT so Buttnik cant use it on Earth, but where the heck IS it?" then, he heard a whirr coming from behind him, he turned to see a small 'R2-D2' like robot, Sonic was about to destroy it when it displayed a holographic message of Robotnik, "Temper, temper, hedgehog. Don't feel too disappointed, as soon as you left Earth I was aware of your every move, your 'Astro-Ramp' is very impressive, give my compliments to Tails, the world could always use another good scientist."  
"Shut that big ugly mouth of yours, Buttnik. Where's the laser?" demanded Sonic, "Oh yes, the Egg Laser, follow this droid, he'll lead you straight to it. Be careful though, you came on such short notice I couldn't disable all my snares and traps." Like any mad scientist, he gave a maniacal laugh and then the message turned off and the droid went down the hall, with no other good ideas, Sonic carefully followed the robot a good distance behind it. Around corners and through hallways the robot went, and still, nothing seemed to happen, even though he was hopelessly deep inside the Omega Egg, Sonic started to relax a little, then they came up to a large door marked 'PROJECT 37, ALL ROBOT'S FORBIDDEN', "Hmm, guess this is the end of the line for you buddy." He rubbed the little droid on the head and moved towards the door, then he heard strange noises, he turned to see the droid had turned into some sort of war machine, it point two large machine guns and several missiles directly at Sonic who was trying to pry open the doors, "Of all times I trust Buttnik, I hope this works."  
Just as the war-droid started to fire Sonic ran up the doors and onto the ceiling, when the missiles fired the door was blasted open, the machine looked up to see Sonic in a spin ball than ripped the droid in half, Sonic leapt from the wreckage before it exploded. He dusted off his suit walked casually through the 'door', it was a large empty room, there was a large glass window showing space, Sonic could see the asteroid-beast, "Tails was right, that thing IS huge!"  
"...And deadly." added a familiar voice, Sonic turned, "Buttnik!!" two large red eyes appeared out of the shadows, "I'm going to make you wish you'd never called me that." Out of the darkness appeared a large, red, yellow, and black robotic spider with large mallets for front arms, "Not very creative, I know. But it sure gets the job done, wouldn't you agree, hedgehog?"   
Sonic got into a fighting position, his com-link start crackling, "Sonic! It's Tails, I found a way to break through Robotnik's force field, what's going on?" Sonic grinned, "Nothing much, just about to go spider stompin'!"  
  
OMEGA EGG ZONE  
ACT 2: THE BATTLE  
  
  
  
Tails couldn't get a visual without Sonic's helmet, they depended entirely on the sound, with a loud whirr the Egg-Arachnid charged at Sonic and launched one of its mallets and Sonic, with a mighty jump he was over it, it left a small hole in the wall, before it could turn around Sonic did a homing-attack to its rear, sending it into the wall, Sonic noticed the Egg-Arachnid had mallets on both sides, Robotnik's pod merely turned around and he was back in the battle. Sonic got into a spin ball and headed for Robotnik's underbelly, there was a loud scraping sound but no damage was done "What? Buttnik should be split in two!" Robotnik's pod once again turned around, "Sorry, hedgehog, this metal can't be cut, even by you!"   
Back on Earth, everyone had been listening closely to what was going on; Shadow then scoffed, "He losing." Tails turned to him angrily, "No he's not! He's just getting warmed up!" on the Egg, Robotnik's spider swung another mallet at Sonic who once again dodged it with a large jump, but this was what Robotnik had been waiting for, he quickly brought up the other mallet and smashed Sonic against the ceiling, then threw him face first against the glass window, Sonic saw that the beast was getting closer to Earth, how much time did he have left?  
Then he remembered, he could use the Supreme emerald Shadow gave him, he distracted Robotnik with small talk. "I have to use the laser to destroy that thing, if Earth is destroyed and everyone dies nobody wins." Robotnik laughed, "On the contrary my little blue rodent, there will be survivors, and they will all become my slaves!" Robotnik started to laugh again; Sonic finally got a good hold on the Supreme emerald, and whipped it out from behind his back, "Not if I have anything to say about it! Let's go sup---AAARGH!" one of the mallets hit Sonic hard, the emerald went flying into a corner, "No…" choked Sonic. "Don't worry, hedgehog, I'll keep you alive long enough to see the destruction of Earth! After I turn your friends into robots, that is, if they SURVIVE, I make you into one also. I love my job."  
"Sonic has failed," declared Shadow back on Earth, "It's up to ME now." Tails shouted, "What do you plan to do that Sonic can't?" Shadow just hovered there for a short while, "Sonic is very powerful, but also very immature, his potential could be limitless if he would take things seriously and tried to utilize his strength, I one the other hand am both physically and mentally mature, you should have sent me in the first place but since you didn't it's up to me to save things now." Neither Knuckles or Tails could argue, it was perfect logic and it made since, but Knuckles brought up an interesting point "How do you plan to get to the Omega Egg without a pod? Much less chaos energy!" Tails thought for a second, "Wait a minute, when Sonic suited up he had to remove his wrist thing, it still has the chaos emeralds in it! It's in my lab on the other side of the island."  
"Hmm, if I could see it I could home there instantly." Shadow told them, Tails had an idea, "I usually reserve this move for Sonic, but since it's an emergency…" Tails twisted together his two tails and spiraled them out; they worked like a helicopter lifting Tails into the sky "Come on! We don't have much time!" he shouted. Shadow leapt up and grabbed Tails by the wrist and was carried off over the trees, for Shadow it was an invigorating experience, but he pretended not to be enjoying himself. He looked around until he saw Tails laboratory, he leapt and using his homing skill similar to that of Sonic's to dart into the lab through the ceiling, he looked around and saw the wrist-device on the counter, he quickly put it on.  
"Now, let's see, how does he do this…" he held up his arm, "Let us go super!" there was a blinding flash of yellow light that went out all the windows, all of Shadows red streaks on his body turned a bright, glowing yellow, confident in his own strength it had been a long time since he became Super Shadow, he'd almost forgotten the experience. There was no time to waste; using his speed he was instantly at the Astro-Ramp, Tails explained to him, "Listen, Shadow. Unlike Sonic you don't have a suit, once you're in the atmosphere you'll have to deactivate the energy so you can chaos control straight to the Omega Egg, got it?" Shadow nodded and leapt onto the ramp.  
"Full blast!" he shouted and with a white flash he was off, with his skates powered by chaos energy he reached escape velocity in no time, and made a perfect leap into the atmosphere, I have to hurry he thought, he pulled his arm with the wrist device in front of him, "CHAOS CONTROL!!" He flew into space, nothing had happened. Is this the end? He thought, then the wrist device glowed and he was enveloped into a portal, he fell out of it and onto a platform in the Omega Egg, he saw above him a busted open door on a platform above him, with a mighty leap he was on that platform. He saw the remnant of what appeared to be a robot split in two, "Definitely Sonic."   
He looked into the room, there was Robotnik with Sonic pinned against the wall, "Then again," he hissed, "I can't wait any longer. I'll just destroy you now, farewell, Sonic. You were a worthy opponent." Time was running out, Robotnik slowly pulled away the mallet from the unconscious Sonic to charge up for the final punch, Shadow checked his wrist device, "Only 4 of the 7 emeralds have charged up, if I use it now I might end up trapped in inter-dimensional limbo, but I can't get there fast enough, and I'm no match for the machine…" Shadow stared at it and looked at Robotnik getting ready to throw the final punch, he knew what he had to do.  
He ran into the room, Robotnik hadn't noticed him, he held up the not-fully-charged wrist-device and said, "Why didn't I just stay the bad-guy? CHAOS CONTROL!!!" by the time Robotnik turned his pod around it was too late, Shadow was enveloped in the portal, all the colors were changing and everything was wavy, it was all unstable, he saw the opening by where Sonic was, everything started to collapse. He ran and with a final jump managed to get through the portal before it died, there was a small flash and just as the mallet was about to crush him Shadow lifted Sonic out of the way. "The whole maneuver just took one emerald of energy, if I can just stay alive long enough for it to charge…"  
Shadow placed Sonic in an out-of-the -way place and faced Robotnik, "Ahhh, if it isn't my old ally-gone-goody-two-shoes. What brings you here?" Shadow clenched his fist and got in a karate stance, "Shut up and shut down, Buttnik." Shadow leapt and homed to Robotnik, Shadow's extra strength sent him reeling backwards onto his belly, but he used his legs to get back on his feet, "Shadow? How'd you get here, man? What happened?" Sonic had regained consciousness, and hopefully his strength, Shadow dived under the Egg-Arachnid to the Supreme emerald in the corner, he held it to his wrist device and it charged all his emeralds. He threw it and it slid on the floor right under Robotnik to Sonic, Shadow grinned and said, "You can handle one super, Buttnik. How about two?"  
Sonic grabbed the emerald and stood up, "Oh yeah, baby! Let's go super-supreme!" Shadow also activated his emeralds, with two yellow flashes; Super Sonic and Shadow were ready for battle, "Let's kick some Buttnik!"  
  
  
DOOMSDAY ZONE  
  
  
  
  
Sonic sped on Robotnik's left side, plowing off of the arms and causing Robotnik's entire craft to fall over, Shadow did a move where he seemed to split into two Shadows, but only for a second, when he put himself back together the Egg-Arachnid was in ruins and about to explode, Robotnik's little escape pod flew out before it did. "Expect me to run away? Never! Not when I'm so close..."  
The Egg-pod fired a bright yellow laser at both of them, when it hit they seemed to be wrapped in a laser rope, Robotnik laughed maniacally, every time they tried to move they received an electric shock. "How do you like my new chaos bands? They absorb your energy and use it to restrain you the more you struggle the stronger they become." Robotnik once again laughed then made a timer appear on the glass window,  
"In precisely 22 minutes the asteroid will be so close to Earth not even you will be able to stop it!" Sonic whispered to Shadow "Maybe if I charge up enough I can overload the chaos strands, nothing can contain chaos energy except the emeralds, right?"   
Shadow tried to think of something, "No, it's too risky to try if you're not sure, I know being Sonic is all about taking risks…"  
"It's not about risks, it's about living life." Shadow was interrupted by Sonic, "I remember when me and Tails were young and reckless, I was 14, he was 8, we had all sorts of adventures, now he's got his own lab and I've slowed down so much I can't even take down Buttnik with chaos energy." Shadow laughed, "Actually, I'm surprised how you did it before. I guess it's up to you, whether I like it or not." Then, for probably the first time in his life, as Sonic saw the timer run down to 18 minutes, he came up with an idea, "Shadow, our Super energy may not be enough to overload the strands, by my Hyper energy will, you have to deactivate your energy and give it to me, trust me, man."   
Shadow couldn't argue, it was the first thing that ever came out of Sonic's mouth that made sense, he concentrated and transferred his energy to Sonic, "Hyper-speed!!" he shouted, there was a flash of colors, the colors of all the emeralds, then a flash of white, he looked the same but with 7 white orbs orbiting around him. He sent a beam of energy to Shadow's coils, freeing him, "Noooo!" shouted Robotnik. Sonic crouched, and slowly raised his head to Robotnik and said in an ominous voice, "Let's juice and jam.   
Sonic turned into a glowing yellow spin-ball and speed under Robotnik, he hit a curve hard and ran up the wall and onto the ceiling, he ran on the ceiling until he was right over Robotnik, then leapt and ripped it to shreds, leaving only Robotnik sitting on the floor, with two sinister hedgehog grins looming above him, "TWELVE MINUTES P.O.N.R." said the computer, "P.O.N.R? What's that?" asked Sonic, "It's means 'Point of No Return; when it will be too late to do anything about the asteroid-beast, we have to hurry, I'll try to find the laser." Shadow ran off into the, well, shadows, leaving Sonic with Robotnik who was cowering in fear "Once again, Buttnik, I leave you alive, but one day I'll have to stop you for good."   
Using chaos energy Sonic warped through the glass window and into space, whenever he went in space in Hyper or Super mode he didn't need to breath, the energy kept him alive, While Shadow tries to find the laser, I'll see if I can't slow that thing down, time to be mature, Sonic. He charged at the asteroid, though Tails said it was a 'silicon-based beast thingy', Sonic saw no difference from it or any other asteroid except it was must bigger.   
In a large room and pointing out a whole Shadow found the massive laser, the computers read 7 minutes until the Point of No Return, he turned a few knobs until it was aimed at the asteroid, he was about to fire when he noticed Sonic pushing it; away from Earth but out of range and off target, Sonic, you imbecile, he thought, Get out of they way!! Then from the asteroid Sonic thought he heard a growl, then a chunk of the asteroid came off instantly plowing Sonic away, Shadow took this opportunity to fire.   
There was a massive explosion as Sonic tried to dodge the flying chunks, while Shadow was feeling quite pleased with himself for saving the Earth again, Sonic could've sworn he still saw something in the center of the destruction, Shadow noticed something being read on the screen, "A large mass…? But we've destroyed the asteroid, the remaining pieces will dissolve in the atmosphere." then Shadow remembered how Tails suggested it was a silicon-based planet eater "...unless it was only a vessel for something else. Sonic!" Back out in space Sonic saw something move from the center, when the rocks cleared he saw some sort of monster, like 'alien' only a lot bigger, and a lot uglier.   
It growled at him, "Hey, ugly! You think you're so tough? If I can handle Buttnik I can handle yoARRGH!!" the beast whipped around and hit Sonic with it's tail, when Sonic came to his senses he saw panel slide open on the beast backside, strange energy came out propelling it towards Earth. "Jets? Aw man, think Sonic, think. Silicon, that's the stuff they make your CDs out of, right? So silicon-based means robotic? Oh man, no wonder this thing's so tough!"  
Back in the Omega Egg shadow saw the new object the computer was tracking, it was closing in on Earth, the timer remained: 5 minutes and 32 seconds until the Point of No Return. Without super energy Shadow couldn't go out into space, it was all up to Sonic. Sonic 'threw' the 7 energy orbs in front of the beast, creating a chaos force-field, the beast hit it head on and received a nasty shock that made it screech out in 'pain'. It turned around and lunged for Sonic who flew right over it, now Sonic was the only thing literally standing between the monster and Earth. Sonic threw the orbs again and they hit the beast causing shrapnel to fly and it to fizzle,   
out of nowhere it shot a blast out of it's mouth that took Sonic by surprise. It was strange, it didn't hurt but it felt as if everything; his energy, his will to fight, had all faded away, he still Hyper Sonic but he felt so weak, "W...what have you d...done to meeee?" he sputtered.  
The creature bothered with Sonic no more, as if it knew nothing could still be worth his time after that blast, it moved around Sonic and took it's time in heading toward Earth, voiced seemed to go through Sonic's head, the voices of his friends telling him how he'd failed to save them, to save everyone, to save Earth. "I'm sorry...I just...can't..." then he heard a final voice, that of Tails: "Sonic? What happened to the 'take all risks' and 'no fear' hedgehog I used to hang out with?" then he remember Knuckles, "It's up to you, Sonic. We're counting on you." And last, he remembered the 'moral support' of Shadow, "I guess it's up to you, whether I like it or not."  
"Let's juice and JAM!!" he shouted, the beast paused, surprised to hear anything from sonic, gathering all his energy Sonic sped in front of the beast, with a mighty ram he sent it spiraling backward, Shadow was relieved to see the timer going up instead of down as the computer changed it's estimates, the beast went so far back Shadow was able to see it through the aiming hole in the ceiling of the laser cannon room. All the chaos orbs seemed to go into Sonic, he shined a bright white, then made a charge for the beast with a giant white wake behind him, "Sonic, no! You'll destroy yourself!" pleaded Shadow,   
but of course Sonic couldn't hear him. There was a sound like lightning and an explosion, shrapnel and rock flew everywhere along with white light and a horrible screech of the beast.  
  
  
MYSTIC RUINS ZONE  
FINAL ACT  
  
  
  
All the light seemed to draw in on one point, it shined brightly like a star, Shadow had to cover his eyes, then it disappeared, as the debris cleared all that was left was Sonic, regular Sonic, flying aimlessly through space. Shadow had to think of something, quick. "The Supreme emerald! Where is it?" he looked among the wreckage of the Egg-Arachnid to find it, Robotnik had escaped, but that wasn't his top priority, finally he found it, and without checking to see if it was charged "CHAOS CONTROL!" he entered the portal and made the path for Sonic, he took him out and they were both safe, for the moment.  
Robotnik had made his way to a control panel, he pressed a button, another timer came up: 2 minutes, "What now?" asked Sonic as he came to, "Now, hedgehogs, you die. I've activated the Omega Egg's self-destruct system, though it maybe be finished off in the atmosphere, I'll take pleasure in knowing I finished of you, Sonic! Sadly, there is only ONE escape pod, and we can all guess who that's for, bye!" Everything started to shake around them, it seemed it was going to end like that, and then they received a message, "Sonic? Shadow? Whoever's there, answer me! It's Tails!" Shadow quickly spoke into the communicator, "Tails? This is Shadow, I have Sonic but the Egg is about to explode!"  
Back on Earth Tails had equipped himself with headphones so he could work and talk at the same time, "I know, while you were up there I managed to fix the Astro-Ramp to be able to rotate in a 360 degree circle, I have it angled right for you, if you use the chaos energy and jump you might be able to make it, but hurry! The Omega Egg will explode in 1 minute!" Shadow still had the chaos emeralds in the wrist device, had they charged? No time to check, he hurled Sonic over his shoulder and held the Supreme Emerald is his free hand, he ran through the collapsing hallways to try to find an airlock, 30 seconds left.  
He need not search farther, a piece of hull had broken out into space, he struggled not to be sucked out before he was ready, "Hurry Shadow!" shouted Tails over the communicator, "Only ten seconds left." Shadow counted down in his head as he struggle to keep the Supreme emerald in his hand, he lost his foothold and flew threw, "LET'S GO SUPERRRR!!!!"   
On Earth Tails and Knuckles waited, tensely and sweating, the communicator had gone dead, they could only wait and hope for the best. A long while past and still nothing, "He didn't make it." Tails began to cry on Knuckle's shoulder, he tried to provide comfort but felt like crying himself. Just as Tails was about to deactivate the ramp he heard a strange sound, like a 'ping' coming from the night sky, two points of yellow light headed toward the Earth, "It's Sonic and Shadow! They made it!" they had both gone to Super mode and had no need for the Astro-Ramp,   
they spiraled around each other as they descended, Shadow tuned to Sonic "You did good, for an immature runt." Sonic turned to Shadow, "And you're okay too, for nut-ball."  
When they landed and returned to normal Tails ran into Sonic's arms, "Sonic, you're back!" Shadow of course didn't share in on the 'love and affection', but he had to admit that for once in his life he was happy to have done something good. Sonic and Shadow faced each other,   
"So, Shadow. I guess you're going to do your disappearing act, will I ever see you again?" Shadow stayed with a stern expression on his face and didn't reply, then he smiled, not a grin, he actually smiled, "Of course we'll meet again, we're friends." Sonic and company were at a degree of Shadow, Shadow had never said 'friends' before, especially to Sonic. Shadow extended his hand, "We are friends, right?" Sonic paused, then extended his hand and they shook, "You'd better believe it!"   
Shadow leapt backwards onto a rock, "Just so you're not mistaken, 'friends' to me only on duty, so don't mind if I ignore you outside of work." Sonic simply nodded, for once he knew he didn't need words to get the message across, Shadow held up the Supreme emerald, this was when Knuckles stepped forward "Uh, Shadow. Sorry about how I acted this morning but…can I have the emerald? Its sort of my job to guard them." Shadow remained in his position; he held in down for Knuckles who came up to grab it, "You can have it..." Shadow then yanked it away at the last second and held it over his head, "…when I'm done with it. CHAOS CONTROL!" In a blinding white and green flash, he was gone.  
Knuckles just stood there, "Some people never change."   



End file.
